The Breakup
by Ravers Fantasy
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto break up. That's all really...you MIGHT be disappointed in the end...ONE-SHOT..and this was a vague idea so if there are some confusions SORRY! Maybe a prequel.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: One-Shot obviously. Again any confusions sorry for that!!

**Summary**: Sasuke and Naruto break up. Naruto's POV throughout the story.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing as always.

**[The Breakup] **

Sasuke looked so serious. His gorgeous pale face, his obsidian eyes. I love him, everything about him. Nothing can change that. He told me today he had something important to talk to me about.

"N-Naruto. I…I'm sorry. This….this isn't working. No matter how much we try, no matter how much we want to try, it's not working out. I'm…I'm so sorry. I really am." I knew this was coming. I saw it coming from miles away. But he kept delaying it as if he was trying to deny the truth that we both kept running from. But it finally reached us to a point of no return. We couldn't go on pretending anymore. That everything is fine between us; that everything is perfect, the way we both liked it. It wasn't right for both of us anymore though.

He look devastated and heart broken. His eyes his voice his posture said it all. I knew he wanted to cry and was on the verge of crying too but I also knew he wanted to be strong for the both of us. Tears came and he pulled me close into an embrace. I felt so safe in those warm milky arms that I knew will never hold me again by the end of the day. He pulled my face up and we kissed each other tongues clashing and taking in as much of each other in as possible, afraid to let go knowing if we did, it'll be the last for us. Running out of air we pulled apart. We stood there holding each other, while my cries and sniffling fill the empty silence of his penthouse.

---------

**[3 Years Later]**

I know this love of mine for him will never fade away but it has ended. I also know no other love that we both find next will ever be as strong as ours, the one we had. But then again if our love was so strong it should have kept us together (Here Naruto chuckles). I guess what I'm trying to say is no future love can replace what we both shared together but it will let us learn and become stronger.

I am okay now. I hope he is too. He promised we will meet again and can be best friends again. I know he will keep that promise. I believe in him. Like how he believes in me.

I am happy here in my newly found boyfriend's arms. I could feel his sea green eyes on me, his head tilted questioning. I smile at this cute gesture and ruffle that flaming red hair of his. I pulled back but he pulled my arm and he kisses me softly and tenderly. We pull apart and his gaze warms up. We sat on our couch holding hands, just enjoying each other's presence and the silence that fills us on this quiet afternoon.

The phone rings in our apartment and it echoes throughout the living room and kitchen. Gaara gets up and picks it up.

"Hello." He said in his monotone voice with an expressionless face back on again. "Who is this?" He waits for an answer and finally looks at me. "Yes. Naruto. It's for you." He hands the phone outward and I slowly but lazily get up from the couch.

When I got closer I asked, "Who is it?"

"A past friend of yours he said." He answers.

"Who exactly?" I asked more confused than ever. He asked who it was and the cutest confused face crossed his features.

"Huh? Gaara? Who is it?" I asked again and reached him taking the phone slowly.

"He says you'll know once you answer." I took the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Hey dobe. I guess you finally moved on huh?" Tears start forming and fell without my consent and I couldn't help smiling. The teme probably look me up since he's so rich and all. After all I never gave him my new number.

"What? Too shock? Thought I wouldn't keep my promise huh?" I could tell the bastard was smirking. Gaara looked worried for a moment but he noticed my smile and grabbed my hand. I squeezed it, showing my appreciation.

"Teme. How are you?" I finally spoke. "Still working long hours?"

"Hn. Not working that much anymore. Guess I had better days but I'm good." I didn't need to see his face to know if he was lying or not by the tone of his voice. He was telling the truth, through and through. As always he is honest with me. Most of the time that is.

"So…"I started but trailed off not knowing what to say next.

"What's this? First time not knowing what to say? Well this is a surprise. I was sure that loud mouth of yours could never be tamed. Did your new boyfriend teach you to do it? I mean he sounded really emotionless on the phone, no offense." He replied.

"Sh-shut up." I stuttered, blushing. After all this time he still teases me. I hear him chuckling and I couldn't help widening my smile. It was so good hearing his voice and laugh with him again.

"So…how about you and me have a date? Bring that boyfriend of yours too. I want to see who this new guy is and see if he's good enough for you."

I laugh and reply back grinning "Sure."

"Oh before I go, wipe off that stupid grin. I could totally see you." We both laughed out loud and hanged up. Gaara looks at me questioningly and I give him a look that promised that I will tell him later. I pulled him into a kiss and he licks my lips for entrance. I parted them and felt that jolt spread throughout my body, that sensation of happiness and love. Yes, I have really moved on. No need for worries about Sasuke.

And finally, _**finally**_ I knew everything _**will**_ be okay.

------

_Sometimes you have got to realize that love isn't really always everything. It always isn't enough to keep a relationship going. But it is something really unique and special. Something you share with everybody or just that special person. Just because our love didn't work out it wasn't the end of the world. Of course I felt like I was going to die because of our breakup but over time wounds heal. They will eventually. You just got to learn to let go first, and move on. Forgive and forget._

_-Uzumaki Naruto_

**A/N:** So before you start questioning me why they broke up let me clear some things for you first: **IDK**. XP! -.....This idea just came to mind and I went with the flow of my fingers. That's all. And REVIEW!! R+F!!

P.S. If any mistakes or errors tell me too!!


	2. Note: Maybe Prequel

Author's Note:

I might make a prequel to those who want to know why they break up. Cause now I have an idea. And it's quite vague too but yeah. I may write it after I finish my 5th chapter of my current story. Till then Ja!


End file.
